


Drop Dead Diva- Grayson and Jane - passion in the office

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Drop Dead Diva
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 5 finale, Grayson and Jane have been dating for weeks, but Grayson know Jane is hiding something from him but he thinks nothing will change his love her, and he show her, and Jane decides to tell Grayson the truth, question is will accept and say true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Dead Diva- Grayson and Jane - passion in the office

Passion in the office  
Grayson and Jane One shot

*This is based on a dream I had this purely fluff and passion! Set after season 5 finale. Drop dead diva fans watch the two hour season 6 premiere on Sunday March 23 9pm on lifetime you can always catch up on Netflix! Thanks in advance if review or favorite this story*

It late at night in the law-firm of "Harrison and Parker", almost very lawyer had go home for the night except for two, Grayson Kent and Jane Bingum. They have been dating for several weeks their relationship has been blooming since Jane took the jump in kissing Grayson, yes there were some questions since Britney pop in on them luckily Jane was able to lie out of her it for now but Grayson does question her from time to time but Jane keeps putting it off. Grayson knew when she was ready to say what Britney said it wouldn't change how much he loves and he goes to tell that tonight before they left the office.  
Grayson saw Jane in her office bury deep in dispositions she didn't even notice him by door he quietly entered Jane's office he sneak behind her covered her eyes and said  
"Guess who"  
Jane smirks teases him by reply "hmmm, let me see I pray to God it is Channing Tatum."  
Grayson chuckled knowing all to well she was teasing him so he tease her back by still covering her eyes the leaning over kissing her neck and whisper in her ear  
"It is the man who you'll will love you no matter what you hiding because no truth will never make me change my mind."  
Jane sighed got up from her chair turned to him as she pulled Grayson hands off over eyes look straight into ocean blue eyes and asked him,  
"Do you remember the first time we met?  
Grayson chuckled, holding her hands "Of course I do, you were interview me you were so clam and professional you certainly change for better since then, but even then I admire you."  
Grayson was not making this easy for what she was going to say buy she need to say it,  
"Grayson, when I first met you was at a bar I spill champagne on you looked at smile and I smiled back and I knew right then you worth leaving heaven for"  
Grayson stunned in verge of tears as asked "Jane how do you know how me and Deb met? I never told you that"  
Jane gripping as tight as she to hold to Grayson making sure she wouldn't lose him again. "Grayson I was there. I'm Deb my soul has been this body for this past four years and I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of losing you when you were hit by the car. Grayson I am sorry for lying to you for not telling you first but Stacey she was my best friend. And"  
Grayson interrupted "No, but I was the man you loved, you were the woman I wanted to married and did ever once think about that Jane I mean Deb Jeeze I am so confuse here what do you want to do here?"  
Jane/Deb told him " I want you to be the man who loves me for telling him the truth and forgive me "  
"Jane I .." Before Grayson got another word Jane kissed him passionately Grayson feeling passion and love in her heart he couldn't resist as he pull her up against his body they intertwined take each other clothes off sinking down on Jane office floor as they made love and in between breathes Jane/Deb "I love you Grayson"  
Grayson said " I love you and forgive you too both my Jane and Deb"  
"It best if you call me Jane from one after all that is who love now and always"  
"Sound prefect to me which you are!"  
They continued in the passionate embrace through out the not fearing the next morning as the truth has set them both free  
The end


End file.
